Ask Nicely
by Nyistar
Summary: What if at the end of the 'Southern Raiders' Katara still did not forgive Zuko, what will Aang have to do to help him? Waring Lemon. Kataang of course.


**This is my second lemon. No flames**

* * *

Katara and Zuko had returned with Appa after their 'field trip', as Aang put it. They had greeted Toph, Suki, Sokka and Aang. Aang and Katara had talked and Katara said she still did not forgive the man who killed her mother.

"Ok, but are you ready to forgive Zuko?" Sokka asked.

Katara shook her and said "I still cannot feel it to forgive you, Zuko."

"Damn it." Zuko said.

Toph and Sokka face –palmed. Aang, who wanted peace could have put money on that, in fact he had a bet to collect with Toph.

"Look, it's been a long day. I'm going to the lake if anyone needs me." Katara said and left.

* * *

**Toph and Aang**

The two had waited till Zuko and Sokka left to their tents. They were talking at while reclining on Appa.

"Ok Twinkle Toes, here you go." Toph said and handed him a few sliver fire nation coins.

"Ok Toph, We tried everything you said to get them to be friends. I think I have an idea, but you have to keep Sokka and Zuko here, and no we are not trying to get her drunk." Aang said

"Ok Aang, if anyone can convince Katara, it is you." Toph said and Aang blushed.

* * *

His plan was simple, beg for Zuko. He hoped Katara would make him do something for her and he could lift the angry and pain off her shoulders. He knew he could not try tickling torture again. It ended with Zuko, Toph and Sokka frozen to the walls of the temple and Aang getting his same torture in return, though he enjoyed it.

He made his way to the lake close to their location. He saw Katara relaxing, or trying to leaning back on a tree, she was in her underwear aka her swim wear.

"Katara, can I join you?" He said in a quiet, almost whisper like voice.

"Aang, of course you can." She said and patted the ground next to her, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"I'll get straight to the point. I came here to get you to forgive Zuko." Aang said.

She immediately guarded her feet, the most ticklish part of her. "First-off I'm not forgiving him and second: No tickling or I will freeze you to this tree." Katara said.

"After last time, no way! Look I know the only reason you have not forgiven him, is because you have tension and stress. I came here prepared to beg for him. Is there anything I can do for you to help you relax?" Aang said while on his knees begging

* * *

**Katara's POV**

He is begging for Zuko, I know Aang would do anything for a friend, but this is ridiculous. There is only one thing that could relax me, but he is a monk, he will think I'm a perv.

"I will do anything, I will eat meat, please anything, I will doing anything you want. Just name it." Aang said to me

I know he is serious. I could ask him, but I will easy into it. I have been helping myself for too long. **(END OF POV)**

* * *

"Aang, can I ask you a question, before I ask you to do anything." Katara asked and felt the heat building up in her face.

"Sure Katara, ask away." Aang said, but was not sure why she was blushing.

"I know you were born at the Southern Air Temple, but did the monks teach you anything about umm… seduction." Katara said while blushing and looked away from him.

"Yes, after I got my tattoos, They gave me the talk. I learned about seducing a female. Why do you ask?" Aang said and although he had a raised eyebrow, he was blushing red as a tomato.

"Well, if you want me, to relax, then umm…. pleasure me." Katara said and felt the heat in her cheeks.

"Ok Katara, tell me when you ready." Aang replied nonchalntly.

_I feel like an idiot now, wait he said yes. _Katara thought. She looked at Aang and nodded.

"I'm not doing this for Zuko; I'm doing this for you." Aang said. Katara felt like she could melt with those words. He had moved in front of her and made her sit up.

He began to kiss her on the lips. She returned the kiss and deepened it. When they broke, while Katara was panting for air, Aang was peppering her face with soft kiss. He kissed her forehead several times and repeated this on her cheeks. He used his tongue to make wet kisses as he started to kiss his neck.

Katara was enjoying this so much.

_If you had told me Aang would be doing this to me; I how have called you 'crazy'. The monks taught him well. _Katara thought

When Aang reached down to her shoulder, he lifted the strap and kissed the area where the shoulder met the neck. He even so gently applied a bit of suction.

"Ohh Aang." Katara moaned.

Aang was encouraged by this and move down until he was facing her breasts. He had admired them for a while now, but never in his right mind thought, would he ever be this close.

"No. No. No. Katara, this will not do." Aang said with a seductive smile and started to undo her chest bindings.

When he finished her breasts slightly dropped from their prison, he threw her chest bindings beside him. He stood still admiring her. Katara saw him and thought he did not like what he was see, she felt sad.

"I'm sorry I'm not appealing." Katara said almost on the verge of crying, but he reached up and placed a hard kiss on her lips.

"Katara, I was admiring your beauty, because you are beautiful." Aang whispered in her ears and kiss her again, once he saw her smiling, he returned to his previous position.

He used an airbending technique the monks taught him and blew hot air over her breasts. He sent shivers up her spine. He placed his wet kisses around her left breast, he placed her nipple in his mouth. He played with the other with his hand, to make sure it did not feel jealous.

Katara did not feel embarrassed or sad anymore; she felt pure joy as he continued toying with breast. She put a hand on the back of his head to push him further into her.

"Oh…. Ahh…. Aang!" She moaned as he playfully nibbled on the nipple.

She loved the attention he was giving her breasts. He switched his mouth to the right and hand on the left. When he thought he gave enough attention to her breasts, he resumed his wet kisses down her stomach. He gave her navel a short kiss and looked her at her face.

"Do you want me to do this?" Aang asked and she nodded.

He put a hand on her underwear and realised it was soaked. He smirked

"Leave it to a master waterbender to be so wet." Aang said playfully.

"Shut up and do it." Katara said playfully.

Aang made quick of she bottom bindings. She gasped as the wind blew against her exposed skin.

Aang stood in awe; he smiled and looked up at her.

"Katara, you're beautiful." Aang said and began to kiss her thighs.

He held her firm butt cheeks to get her closer. She gasped as she felt his lips at her wet folds.

"aaaaaa-Aang" She moaned.

She felt her body shaking, a fire started to burn in her lower stomach. She felt herself heating up. He started to lick her and she began to moan louder, they were too far away for anyone to hear her. He rolled his tongue over her clit and gently pushed on it. Her head shot back and started to yell in pleasure.

"Ohhh...Ahh...A-Aang..." she said as her breaths and gasps quicken.

He resumed his licks around her warn, wet carven, but stop and looked up at her.

"Katara, have you been touching yourself?" He said and smirked.

She shook her head violently, blushed and said "No, I have not."

"I can tell you are lying." He sang. She would have rolled her eye, but they were in the back of her head.

"You have been thinking of someone, while doing it, who is it?" Aang said and licked her outer folds.

Katara knew she could not keep her secret anymore. She did not know how he would react, but she had to get it off her chest.

"You….Ok, you are the only one I think about, ok." She said.

She felt embarrassed telling him that she thinks of him, while helping herself, but she felt better when she saw him smiling at her.

"I'm so glad it is me. When I help myself I only think of you." Aang said and widened her with his fingers.

Katara was over joyed at what she heard and knew she was blushing like crazy. _He thinks of me, well I'm not the only perv. _She thought.

Aang stuck his tongue back in to her. He made deep, long licks all over. He often licked over her clit and when he realised she got the most pleasure there, he had an idea.

He began to suck on her clit. She started to rock her hips violently, but his firm hold on her butt, kept her in place. He knew from her action, she was close.

She started to scream his name.

"AANG, I'm...I'm going to... AHHHH" Katara yelled as she felt a blast of pleasure take over her. She put her hands on the back of his head to keep him close to her. Her love juices came out as if a dam had burst and flooded Aang's mouth. He drank it greedily.

Aang licked her juices up while she was trying to recover her breath. She was panting for air. When Aang thought she was dry enough, she put back on both her bindings for her.

When she regained a regular breathing pattern, she pulled him in and smashed her lips against his. While they were kiss, Katara was slightly turned on by the taste of her in Aang's mouth. When they broke Katara looked at him.

"I love you so, so, much Aang." Katara said.

"I love you too, Katara." Aang said.

"We will keep this, our little secret." Katara said and Aang nodded.

They kissed once more and Katara put back on her normal clothes.

"I did this to take all the stress from you. I can tell it work." Aang said.

"I sure did. Come on, let's go back to camp, I have something to tell Zuko." Katara said and they held hands.

"If you ever need it again, just ask." Aang said as they walked back.

* * *

In the distance Suki and Toph were taking in, what they just witnessed.

"Who knew, Twinkle Toes had it in him." Toph said.

"Well I never thought, either of them in this light. Aang is certainly not a monk, anymore. We will not tell Sokka about this." Suki said

"Agreed." Toph replied.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were still wondering what Aang did, but when he and Katara came back to camp, she smiled at Zuko.

"Zuko, I have something to tell you." Katara said.

"Yes Katara." Zuko said.

"Thank you for the help today, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm ready to forgive you." Katara said and they hugged.

When Katara left, Zuko came to Aang and asked "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just thought I would '_Ask nicely'." _Aang said and left to go to Katara's tent.

* * *

When entered the tent, he saw a blushing Katara, and Suki and Toph clapping him.

"We saw what you did, Aang you can't call yourself a monk anymore." Suki said.

"Don't tell Zuko or SOKKA, what happen, but it was worth it." Aang said and Katara walked over and kissed him.

"We wouldn't tell anyone about that or you two lover bird." Suki said.

"Twinkle Toes, I think I will change your name to 'Lover Boy'." Toph said.

"I prefer Twinkle Toes." Aang said and as Suki and Toph left, he and Katara kissed.

"You know they will blackmail us in future right?" Aang said.

"Yea, i right, but it was worth it." Katara said.

* * *

Dinner was peaceful. For the first time in a while, Katara made nothing bad to say about Zuko. Suki and Toph made inside jokes about Katara and Aang, which Zuko and Sokka, thankfully never caught.


End file.
